


Movie Night (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [55]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Movie Night, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Planning movie night.





	Movie Night (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It had been a while since everyone had spent time together and with Christmas approaching, Jennifer felt it was the perfect time to do something about it. She wasn’t certain as to what exactly, all she knew was that it had to be something where they could just relax and enjoy each other’s company.

At first, she thought about going on a picnic in the mainland, but that idea was quickly set aside, due to the rain season. Then she thought about a dinner date, but she put that one aside as well. It would give unnecessary work to the kitchen staff. It was getting harder and harder to come up with something that they could do together.

It was Jennifer’s day off and she decided to clean her quarters. That’s when she had an idea. Looking through the few DVDs she had brought with her, she decided that a movie night was a good idea. They could all relax, eat popcorn and just enjoy the little free time they had.

Deciding what movie to watch was a different struggle. She had brought with her movies with a wide range of genres, from sci-fi to action and comedy. Thinking of one to see with everyone, she thought that, since Christmas was approaching, it would be nice to watch a Christmas movie. And she had just the perfect one.

But first things first, she had to invite everyone. She started with Beckett, since they worked together, it was only logical that she would invite him first. She told him about her plan and asked if he was interested in joining her and the rest of their friends. Beckett gave her a bright smile and told her that he would love to. Leaving the infirmary, Jennifer knew that, if everyone was as happy as Beckett, this would be a breeze.

Next, she went to Elizabeth. Jennifer knew she was a very busy woman, but she was hoping that Elizabeth could join them. Again, just like with Beckett, she told her about her plan and asked if she could join them. Elizabeth told her that, as long as she was free, she would definitely go. Jennifer smiled and moved on to the next person on her list.

Finding the next person on her list wasn’t hard. Sheppard was easily found in one of the gyms, sparring with either Teyla or Ronon, so either way, she would be able to kill two birds with one stone. After checking the first two gyms, she finally found Sheppard and, as predicted, he was sparring with Teyla. But she also found, not only Ronon but Lorne as well. “Talk about hitting the jackpot.”, she thought, walking further inside the gym.

Sheppard and Teyla stopped sparring when they saw Jennifer, thinking that maybe something had happened and the team was needed. Jennifer quickly put their minds to rest, telling them that she was there with an invitation. Telling them what she had planned, she invited them all. Both Teyla and Ronon said that they would be there, since they were always curious about Earth culture and movies always gave them a glimpse of that. She told Sheppard that Elizabeth had already agreed to go, as long as she was free. Sheppard said that he would go, even if Elizabeth couldn’t. She also mentioned to Lorne that she also wanted to invite Lisa, his girlfriend, but since she was off-world, maybe he could pass the message on. He agreed and told her that as long as no missions come up, they would both be there.

Jennifer thanked them before leaving the gym and moving on to the last person on her list. She made her way to McKay’s lab, leaving him for last because she knew he would probably put up a fight about wasting time that he could spend working, even if it was time spent with his girlfriend. They had been together for a while and sometimes she still needed to remind McKay to be human, as she would say.

Walking inside the lab, she saw McKay working on his computer. She called out to him, not wanting to startle him. He turned and smiled at her. She gave him a quick kiss and told him that she needed to talk to him. She told him about movie night in her quarters and said she expected him to be there. Much to her surprise, McKay agreed, saying that any excuse to spend more time with her was a good excuse. Kissing him one last time, she left to go and get everything ready.

Going back to her quarters, she rearranged her room so everyone was turned towards the tv. Pulling the movie out from the small cabinet where the tv and DVD were set, she looked at the cover and couldn’t help but smile. “It’s a wonderful life, indeed.”, she thought, right before she heard someone was at her door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a wonderful life" movie poster


End file.
